It was a hot day
by celosia
Summary: Small silly story. A hot day and the various things that happen. Please read!


**It was a hot day** - celosia

Hello all!

A/N: Just a small piece of silliness (not my best work, but hey what can you do). And to those purists out there, I have absolutely no idea if they have aloes in England. (Also, very sorry about the spacing...can't seem to get it right.)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...

It was a hot day. The hottest they had seen in a long time. The sun was actually, yes actually shining, the birds were singing, the children were playing and making mischief and what were the knights doing? They were training in the yard. Yep, that's right. Mad. Crazy, even. Not enjoying the sun and the warm weather, oh no but working, shooting arrows at targets, fighting each other, perfecting that particular move. And, yes I suppose they were enjoying themselves. Happy grins, salty, glistening sweat and sweet, warming sunlight. Whenever things got too earnest, the blows too powerful, Galahad or Gawain would hurl a bucket of water at their offending friend, saying that it was too hot for anything serious. While the others' tans darkened, Dagonet (protecting his fair hide) sat in the shade, cleaning and sharpening his weapons. Arthur was grinning happily and wrestling with Lancelot in a patch of fine dust, which soon caked their backs, sticking to sweaty limbs and torsos. (I did mention that nobody had a shirt on, didn't I?) They were happy, life was temporarily very good and they were going to live it up while it lasted. But sorry, amend that last bit, not all were happy. Poor Bors had ignored Dagonet's warnings and now sat grumpily under a tree nursing his red, raw sunburn. He sat like an unhappy pink sultan surveying his kingdom, his head covered with a rolled wet cloth, trying to ease the burning.

Standing in a nearby doorway, Vanora surveyed the scene with delight. Simply because she was with Bors did not mean that she couldn't appreciate the other knights from afar. But seeing her unhappy lover's face, she took pity and came out to cheer him up. Vanora was also in a good mood that day, but we shall come to that later. She plopped down beside Bors, who looked delighted at the company and also a little fearful. Seeing this, Vanora coaxed, "Don't worry my love, I have done enough lecturing. If you haven't learnt your lesson now you never will." Bors sighed in relief. The others having a go at him, he could take but Vanora was something else. Gods, that woman did not forget and forgive easily.

"So, how are you, my love?" She said, moving closer to him, feeling the heat radiating from his red skin.

"Like I've been boiled, roasted and then left in the sun to dry," he groaned. Then thinking of something, "Weren't you complainin' last night about clearing out the fireplaces or did you find someone else to do it, just so you could spend some free time with your Bors?"

In turn Vanora chuckled and slapped his knee (luckily not burn by the sun).

"I bribed Beth to do it. She cleans out fireplaces and then gets the rest of the afternoon off. Tis a fair deal." She settled back against the tree, enjoying a quiet moment with her lover.

Then from the direction of the kitchens, came a scuffling and coughing. Beth, the girl currently helping Vanora with the children (after it had been discovered that she had no talent at all for bar work) emerged in a storm of dust and soot. Bors had a soft spot for the girl, even after she had spilt a cup of wine on him. He had been horrified at first after finding out that Vanora had asked her to help look after the children and had fearfully asked every night if she had broken one of them yet. After a while he had relaxed and had begun really warming to her after she had managed to cure Gilly of his habit of waking (with much clattering and noise) at dawn. Yes, the girl did have a way with children and could also cook and clean. (Bors had also soon realized that Vanora had more time for him after Beth arrived.)

Beth walked over to Vanora and Bors, blinking at the harsh sunlight.

"It is done Vanora and I'm now going to enjoy my afternoon off."

"Go on then lass, I'm sure you earned it", Vanora looked Beth over; she was covered in soot, her hair had grayed, her hands were covered in a thick layer of dust and she had smudges of dirt on her face.

Seeing Vanora's glance, Beth looked down at her clothes. Her skirt had two darker patches from where she had knelt and she smelt like a fireplace. "Ugh!" She walked over to the water barrel where Gawain and Galahad were lounging nonchalantly.

"Don't ever think about it", she warned them, not trusting their more-innocent-than-thou look.

Galahad looked hurt, his eyes wrinkling and sparkling with sweet indignation. "Would we ever do that to you?"

"You would and what's more you would not think twice about it. So, drop the bucket, boyo," she said looking hard at Gawain. Bors noted gleefully that it was the same voice she used to speak to his children. Gawain eventually brought out the half filled bucket from behind his back and handed it to her. She took it and walked a few steps away from them to wash her face. She looked at her reflection in the water and grimaced. Galahad, ever helpful piped up, "I think you're going to need a bigger bucket." Beth sighed in resignation and walked back to the barrel. She emptied most of the water into the barrel and then drank from the remainder, rinsing her mouth and spitting out brackish water.

"Bugger all fireplaces! I am never doing this again." She looked down at her clothes, at the sun, still high in the sky and then let her gaze wander over the knights in general (it was a very nice sight). Arthur, Lancelot and Tristan had met in the middle of the yard and were slowly making their way over to the water barrel. Arthur, ever courteous bid her good day. The others nodded and smiled in her direction. They drank in turns, hostilities for the moment forgotten.

Beth suddenly sat down and began pulling off her boots. They all looked over at her sudden movement. She stood up again, wiggling her toes happily. She looked at them for a moment questioningly before turning her back and pulling her tunic over her head. She had a light, sleeveless slip on underneath. Lancelot cleared his throat in surprise before asking, "Pretty lady, can we be of service to you?"

She met his eyes and grinned, suddenly noticing the other's stunned faces. "No, Lancelot. I'm only going for a swim", she answered before undoing her thick leather belt, removing the knife threaded onto it and sticking it into the waist of her skirt. "But one of you can look after my clothes." Beth saw Gawain and Galahad exchange glances, "Or maybe I'll just give them to Dagonet."

She went to Dagonet, gave him her clothes and exchanged a few words before turning and running across the open paddocks, in the direction of the forest, eager to reach the cool water.

"She's an odd girl." The knights looked at Tristan incredulously.

"Not bad looking", mulled Lancelot.

"Very thin", commented Gawain.

"Knows a bit about healing", Arthur added.

"She once threw an apple at me", complained Galahad. Arthur, in mock sympathy put an arm around his shoulders and asked patiently, "What were you doing?"

"Nothing at all. Nothing. It was an unprovoked attack. I was completely blameless!"

Tristan laughed quietly, "Was this before or after you put the frog in her bed?"

Galahad managed to stare measuringly at Tristan and still look bewildered, "It was after, but that can't have been it. She actually didn't mind the creature." He looked sad, "I was waiting outside her room for a reaction, a scream at least. But not a peep. It just went quiet and then she emerged with the frog in her hands."

"How dreadfully disappointing for you… shattering even", Gawain sniffed.

Galahad looked at him suspiciously, gently removed Arthur's arm and lunged at Gawain.

Yes, the fun was back on and they returned to their games.

Beth emerged from the forest some time later, not running this time. She had bathed and her clothes were still cool against her skin. She didn't want to ruin the wonderful feeling. But she hadn't just been enjoying the cool cold water. Sympathetic to Bors (more to Vanora, actually; she would have been the one who had to put up with his complaining all night) she had sought out a plant to help his sunburn. It was pale green, fleshy and spiky (really quite like Bors).

Beth went over to Dagonet and Tristan, who had joined him and sat down. She always liked their company. Slowly she undid the knotted leather in her hair and untangled it, letting the moisture drip down her back.

"What's the plant for?", Dagonet asked.

"It'll help Bors' sunburn."

His healer's interest roused, Dagonet looked at her for more information. She grumbled something about ruining her peace before smiling at him and getting to her knees, holding out the ugly plant.

"It works for any burns and most simple cuts. You take a bit and split it and then you can either bind it on straight or just rub the gel onto the patch and leave it open."

He grunted and ripped off a piece of leaf, studying it.

Beth got up and walked over to Bors and Vanora, still cuddling under their tree.

"Still sore, Bors?", she asked, deciding not to let an opportunity to tease the big man pass.

He grimaced and then jerked his head as a thought struck. "Why aren't you burnt? You're easily as pale as Dag and I."

Vanora chuckled, "I never said you were the smartest of men but this is too much." She broke in to full laughter, holding her belly.

Beth looked at him in horror.

Recovering, Vanora spoke up, "Don't worry lass, I'll deal with him later. What was it that you wanted?"

Beth squatted down and told them what she had told Dag. Bors looked relieved. Vanora positively delighted, gave her the rest of the night off.

Beth, happy with her day's work, returned to her spot near Dagonet to enjoy the rest of the day.

At this rate, who knew what the night would bring.

Happy days and thanks for reading:)-


End file.
